


Forgiven

by flickawhip



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth forgives Anne... <br/>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

The woman had been shoved to her knees in tears, all but sobbing for forgiveness, the threat for the woman was all too real, that she was afraid enough to cry had torn at Elizabeth, and she had spoken gently even as she got to the girl's side. 

"Release her, then leave."

She had stepped closer as the woman was released, drawing her up from the floor slowly. 

"He forced you to become a traitor, I know... but you will never be able to leave my court… you or your children."  
Countess Warwick nodded her head understandingly. Elizabeth smiled, kissing her forehead softly. 

"You should rest."  
Countess Warwick stood up as the Queen past she considered something then decided…

"Wait...your highness."

She said turning round to face the departing queen. Elizabeth turned with a raised brow. 

"Yes?"  
Countess Warwick took a breath and spoke.

"I…want to repay your kindness."

She said as she undid her dress and then shrugged it free bearing herself to Elizabeth.

"In full..."  
Elizabeth crossed to her in seconds, kissing her softly but clearly laying claim to her. 

"Are you sure? I... know he was none to gentle with you."  
"Yes...I am sure...I'm yours, do with me as you wish."  
"Then lie on the bed, dear heart."  
Countess Warwick did as she was told. Elizabeth smiled, letting her dress drop even as she came to the Countesses side. 

"Trust me?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."

Elizabeth had smiled as she settled over the Countess, her lips soft even as she laid claim once more to the other woman's lips. Countess Warwick murred into the kiss. Elizabeth smiled softly. 

"What's your first name darling Countess, I can hardly call you Countess in bed..."  
"Ann…"  
"My Annie."  
Countess Warwick purred, she was safe, claimed. Elizabeth smiled, lowering her lips to Annie's breast, suckling softly. Countess Warwick gasped and mewled. Elizabeth smiled and moved to do the same to the other one before kissing her way lower. Countess Warwick gasped and her breath began hitching.   
"Trust me, sweet Annie?"  
Countess Warwick nodded. Elizabeth smiled and settled to suckle on her clit lightly. Countess Warwick bucked and gasped loudly.   
"Like that sweetheart?"  
"Yesssssss!"  
"Good girl."

Elizabeth murmured, lowering herself over the Countess again, moving to slip her tongue deep into the woman, setting a slow but steady pace. Countess Warwick mewled louder still. Elizabeth upped her pace again. Countess Warwick mewls got louder and she began bucking her hips. Elizabeth purred and upped her pace again. Countess Warwick cried out and came apart. Elizabeth smiled, kissing her forehead gently as she settled beside the Countess, curling her tight in her arms. 

"Sweet Annie, rest now."


End file.
